


You’re The Face Of The Future, The Blood In My Veins

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [6]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Director Roman Godfrey, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, F/M, Female Peter Rumancek, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Quickie, Rule 63, Sin-Mas 2020, Smoking, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, menophilia, mensuration kink, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: 1-Sin-Mas 2020 Day 6“Why do I smell blood?”“I’m sure you can figure it out, Godfrey,”2- Sin-Mas 2020 Day 22“Are you wearing a dress?”“Don’t even Godfrey,”
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: Sin-Mas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song ‘Believer’ by Imagine Dragons

“Why do I smell blood?” Roman wrinkled his nose as Petra walked by, she was wearing one of his black dress shirts, haphazardly buttoned and was bouncing a sleepy-looking Nadia on her hip. 

Roman forgot about the fresh scent of blood for the moment to just take in the sight of Petra with his daughter and how at home she looked in his house and how she looked like his, finally. 

“I’m sure you can figure it out Godfrey,” Petra called over her shoulder softly as she padded barefoot up the stairs to Nadia’s room to put her down for the night. 

Roman rolled his eyes at her usual snark as he left the kitchen to headed into the master bedroom he shared with Petra and his heart still missed a beat when he saw her clothes and knick-knacks scattered throughout the room. 

Their room was a mess, but it was lived in and Roman had never loved a room more. Roman settled on the bed and lit up a cigarette, exhaling slowly up towards the ceiling as he tried to figure out why he smelt blood when there were no wounds on any of them. 

Roman let the smoke from the cigarette swirl up from where it was held between his long fingers and found himself remembering how Petra came back into his life when he thought she had left him forever. That not even a week after he had found her trailer empty and his life changed forever, she was staggering through the front door of his house, confused and bleeding from her nose before she collapsed into his arms. 

Roman had stayed at her side, Nadia on his lap as he fought with himself about what to do. Then she had woken up and the whole story came tumbling out of both of them. 

How she had come to see him on his birthday to ask him to leave with her, but instead was met with a powerful order from his mother to leave town and to leave Roman. How it took her a week to fight it off, the full moon helping her shed the last of the control and she then bolted back to Hemlock Grove and didn’t stop until she found him. Roman explained what he was, what his mother made him do to Letha and how Nadia was his daughter. How he was so lost and asking if she was going to leave him. 

She swore she wouldn’t and that conversation ended with a desperate kiss before they curled up on Roman’s bed with Nadia safety tucked between them. Roman had bought a new house the next day and they began their new life together. Roman had never been happier in his life, he just wished Shelley was there to be apart of his new family. 

“You have a sappy look on your face,” Petra commented as she tossed herself down onto the bed next to Roman, wiggling until she was propped up on some of the pillows then she was snagging the cigarette from his fingers and inhaling deeply. 

“Just remembering the time you swooned into my arms,” Roman snarked, his eyes narrowing as the sweet scent of blood, familiar blood assaulted his senses again. 

Petra snorted as she blew a long line of smoke out of her mouth before setting one of her feet up onto the bed, the hem of his dress shirt riding up to expose her red panties. The scent of blood increased and Roman’s eyes snapped down to her panties and he understood. 

“Shee-it, you’re on your period,” Roman said in realization. 

“Roman Godfrey you are a genius. A+ Upir senses, your training is paying off.” Petra raised an eyebrow at him mockingly. Roman snagged the cigarette back to take a long drag as he fought with his control thanks to the wonderful sweet scent that was wafting off of her and how it made his throat ache with thirst. 

“You can you know, I’m not squeamish about that, being a werewolf and all.” Petra let her bent leg fall to the side as Roman eyes snapped to her as he coughed out the smoke. 

“You serious?” Roman put the cigarette out in the ashtray on the side table. 

“Always wanted to try it, most guys are too much of a pussy to go near a girl on their period,” Petra commented and Roman bared his teeth at the thought of any guy getting their hands or mouth on her, she was his. 

That is what helped Roman make up his mind and he moved quickly so he was kneeling between her legs and was tossing her right leg up over his shoulder as he bent over her. 

“Shee-it,” Petra laughed as he dragged his mouth over her throat as he tore her panties off of her hips with a swipe of his fingers and nails. 

“Gonna make you scream,” Roman promised and she grabbed his gel crusted hair and yanked him in for a dirty kiss. 

“Prove it,” Petra challenged when their kiss broke before she let out a happy moan when Roman shoved his face between her thighs and dragged his tongue over her pussy. 

Roman moaned in delight as sweet, hot, tangy blood flooded over his tongue as he speared her cunt open on his tongue. Roman curled one hand around her ankle to hold her leg in place on his shoulder and he braced her other leg open with his free hand as he ate her out, urged on by the mix of her blood and her arousal on his tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Petra groaned as she dug her fingers into his blond hair, holding him in place as he sucked and licked at her expertly. She keened and arched her back off of the bed when he shoved his tongue into her soaked cunt a few times before he sucked at her clit. 

She now understood why that girl in high school had been so loud when Roman had eaten her out in the bathroom, he was damn good with those blow-job lips of his. 

Petra tilted her hips up so he could press his tongue deeper into her and he did exactly that while his nails bit into her skin as he held her in place, she moaned and writhed in pleasure as he ate her out. 

“Shit, shit, Roman!” Petra tried to warn her Upir boyfriend but all he did was suck her clit hard as she shrieked in pleasure as she came, her release gushing over Roman’s face. Roman moaned against her pussy and gently licked her through her orgasm before he lifted his face from between her thighs. 

“Shee-it,” Petra groaned at the sight of his wet lips and chin that was tinged pink. Roman looked drunk as he licked his lips clean, the front of his trousers were wet and she felt smug that she had made him come in his pants like he had just hit puberty. 

“Shee-it,” Roman agreed before a cry from the baby monitor echoed in the room, breaking the silence. 

Roman and Petra looked at each other before laughing as Roman let go of her leg, watching as she rolled off the bed. She adjusted Roman’s dress shirt to cover her body and dug out a pair of fresh panties that she wiggled on before she tossed him a cloth in a clear order to clean up before she went to check on Nadia. 

Roman wiped his face clean, deeply inhaling the wonderful scent of her blood and cum for a moment before he quickly changed into clean clothes and folded down the blankets on the bed. Not a moment too soon as Petra walked back in with Nadia held in her arms, the baby whimpering softly as she gazed up at the werewolf. 

Petra settled on the bed next to Roman with Nadia sprawled on her chest, the baby’s cheek pressed to her bared collarbone and let out a small yawn. Roman placed his hand on Nadia’s back and dropped a kiss to his daughter’s wispy, baby-soft hair. 

“I love you, baby girl,” Roman whispered to his daughter and inhaled her scent for a moment or two before he looked at Petra. Her eyes were fond and full of something that now Roman could recognize as love as she smiled at the sight of Roman with Nadia. 

“I’m glad you came back,” Roman admitted as he cupped her cheek and ducked his head when she kissed the palm of his hand. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Petra promised and Roman found he believed her.


	2. Sin-Mas 2020 Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you wearing a dress?” 
> 
> “Don’t even Godfrey,”

Roman looked up from his desk, raising an eyebrow and almost dropping his pen when he watched Petra stroll into his penthouse office. 

“Are you wearing a dress?” Roman blurted out, hating how his cheeks heated at the sight of Petra in a knee-length red sundress and the annoyed look on her face. 

“Don’t even Godfrey, apparently according to Destiny as this my first visit here as your girlfriend I needed to ditch the ripped jeans.” Petra tugged at the hem of the dress with a puff of air and Roman made a mental note to send Destiny something nice in thanks. 

“Wait a second, that stupid look on your face… You like this dress?” Petra raised her eyebrows in disbelief and Roman fought back his blush. 

“Yeah alright, it looks good on you.” Roman leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. 

“Wow, the almighty Roman Godfrey, complimenting me? It must be the dress,” Petra sassed as she purposefully swayed her hips as she walked around his desk before leaning her hip against the edge of it. Roman pasted on a cocky smirk as he laid his hand on her bare leg and slid his hand up under the hem of her dress. 

“Must be… Nadia with Shelly?” Roman asked as his hand inched higher.

“Mhm,” Petra hummed as she licked her lips, a soft sigh falling from her lips when Roman curved his hand and rubbed his palm against the front of her panties. 

“I don’t have another meeting for another 20 minutes?” Roman said as he teased her pussy through her dampening panties. 

“Why Mister Godfrey, are you trying to get me to lift my dress for you?” Petra put on a fake posh accent and Roman rolled his eyes while Petra snickered at him before she sat on his desk and spread her legs wide. 

“Impatient Rumancek?” Roman snarked as he stood up, undoing his belt and tugging his stiffening cock out of his dress pants. 

“Just hurry up,” Petra rolled her eyes as she grabbed Roman’s tie, yanking him down for a dirty kiss. Roman settled between her spread legs, pushing up the hem of her dress and shoved her panties to the side. 

Petra broke their kiss, her lower lip split and his lips were red with her blood. She tossed her head back, arching her body with a pleased moan as Roman’s cock slipped into her wet cunt. 

“Ah, ah, Roman,” Petra panted as Roman grabbed her hips, yanking her onto his cock over and over. Petra dragged her nails over his shoulders as she lifted her legs, bracketing the Upir’s hips. 

“Fuck,” Roman grunted as he rocked his hips forward to meet her each time he pulled her towards him. Her cunt felt so slick and tight around his cock, so he could only thrust into her harder and faster.

“Ah, ah, yes, yes!” Petra groaned in ecstasy at the uptick in speed and force, she loved it when Roman fucked her hard like this. 

“Fuck Petra, fuck,” Roman grunted, burying his face into Petra’s dark hair as she wrapped her arms around his chest and clutched at the fabric of his blazer as she rolled and lifted her hips to let Roman go deeper into her. 

“R-Roman, fuck, come on.” Petra urged as she clenched around Roman’s cock eagerly. Roman yanked her hair back with one hand and pressed their lips together in a bloody kiss as he stuck his other hand under her skirt and rubbed at her clit. 

Petra shrieked into their kiss as she violently arched up against him, coming around the Upir’s cock messily. Roman grunted into her mouth as he thrust hard into her soaked cunt a few more times before stilling, cock throbbing and balls drawing up. Petra moaned into the kiss, flexing her thighs as his warm cum flooded into her cunt as he came. 

The two panted through bloody lips as her legs dropped down and she leaned back a bit before running a hand through his messy hair with a pleased smirk on her bloodied lips. 

“You should wear a dress more often,” Roman commented and Petra rolled her eyes, pushing at him playfully. 

“It was handy,” Petra admitted. 

“That’s one word for it,” Roman agreed as he ducked down to kiss her again, lapping up some more of her blood. 

“See you at home?” Roman asked as he stroked her bare legs, regretfully pulling out of her. Petra didn’t even blush as she stood up, fixing her panties and skirt even as she felt his cum leak out of her well-fucked cunt while he tucked his spent cock back into his pants. 

“See you at home,” Petra fisted his tie, pulling him down for another dirty kiss before she sauntered out of his office to rejoin Nadia and Shelly. Roman collapsed into his chair and raked his fingers through his hair, letting out a puff of breath, he couldn’t wait to get home now. This meeting was going to kill him with the fresh memory of being buried in Petra’s cunt haunting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
